


All In Its Time

by makotochan



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As kids they fell in love, as teens they shared one night and then drifted apart. Now, as adults, will love find its way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first Power Rangers story. Also, my first multipart one. I really hope you guys like it, review it and all. Jason and Trini are my favorite pairing ever.

**All in its time**

**Chapter 1**

They were 10 when it all started. She moved to Angel Grove and he couldn't say why, but he felt like he needed to get close to her. That's what he did and since then they became the closest of friends.

When they were 15, their calling was upon them. Zordon had asked them to be the Power Rangers. Damn luck! Now Jason was the leader and Trini was the Yellow Ranger. Even though their other friends Kimberly, Zack and Billy were also Power Rangers, it was the Asian girl who concerned Jason the most when they were in battles. His urge to protect her was enormous and could put everything to lose. The boy couldn't understand why this happened, only knowing that it did.

One day he went to the Juice Bar and saw Trini alone looking at some paper.

"Hey, Tri! What's that?", he said while pointing to what looked like a form.

"Oh, hi Jase. It's nothing. There's this Peace Conference and I was thinking of trying it, you know? Doing some good for the whole world in a different way. But with all the Z thing, I'm not so sure of it.", her voice started strong but was slowly fading away.

Jason put his hand below her chin and upped her face, so she would look at him. "If you want to apply it, then do it. I'm sure Z would be very proud of you no matter what."

His smile was so beautiful and the girl wondered if she should say what else was bothering her. The Red Ranger caught her indecision. "There's something else, isn't it?"

Her eyes looked down and she sighed. Why did Jason Lee Scott have to know her so well?

"Yes... I can't imagine my life without seeing you anymore."

He laughed, which made her look funny at him.

"If that's the problem, then I'll sign up with you. And don't come telling me otherwise. It's settled. If you go, then I go." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I can't imagine my life without seeing you every day as well".

Some time later, they were in Geneva with Zack and Tommy called, saying how much he needed Jason back to the Rangers team.

"I have to go. I wish I could stay, but I promise you we'll write and call each other every week, okay?"

The Asian was crying because for the first time in almost a decade her best friend was leaving her. Damn Tommy for calling him! Especially when she had just realized that Jason wasn't just her best friend. In fact, she was too afraid to admit, but she loved him wholeheartedly.

"I understand that, Jase. I do. But life's gonna be weird without you here." She touched his cheek and he smiled his best smile and caressed her cheek back. "Without your smile, your touch. Without you."

Still not knowing what came upon her, she tiptoed and brushed her lips on his. He looked at her, pretty shocked but then leaned upon the petite girl and kissed her senseless. It was urgent, like his whole body was craving it for the longest of time. She kissed him back and they went back to his dorm room, where they spent one night of love before he had to go back to Angel Grove. In the morning, they decided this one night wouldn't affect them, that it was just a weird side effect due to not wanting to part ways.

As promised, they wrote and called and everything. That is, until Jason met Emily. The biker girl got super jealous of him and his best friend and slowly without realizing, their friendship drifted apart. Trini took it really bad, but eventually got over this blow.

Two years later, Trini went back to the States and started college. She still kept in touch with Kimberly and one day the former Pink Ranger convinced her to visit Angel Grove. She would be staying with the brunette since her parents no longer lived there.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: When Trini visits Angel Grove, it's been more than two years. Forgot to mention that in the first chapter. Actually she's already graduated from college.

**All in its time**

**Chapter 2**

The time had come and she arrived from Boston looking to see Kimberly at the airport. Not having seen her, she sat for a few moments and decided to wait a bit while catching up with her reading.

Kimberly asked him to pick up a friend at the airport, but never told him who it was, only saying the former ranger would know once he saw her. And when he saw Trini, Jason understood it all. She was so concentrated in her book that she never felt someone sit besides her.

"Kim said she was very busy and asked me to come and get you instead. I hope it's all right.", he whispered in a very low tone near her ear.

The moment she heard his voice, everything came back, all her feelings, all her memories, all the sadness and that one night in Geneva where he was truly hers. Closing her book, she smiled at him. He looked even more handsome than before, if that was possible. Wearing a black t-shirt and jeans pants, he smiled his old smile.

"It's all right."

"Where are your bags?"

"They're here. I'm only staying for a week, I don't need more than this." She pointed to the backpack next to her. Even though she was a close friend to Kimberly, they were nothing alike. Kim would never travel this light.

"Okay, so here we go!" He got her backpack and they headed for his car.

The ride was silent, the tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. The man wanted to speak to her, apologize for being stupid and letting his lower head do all the thinking, but didn't know how to say it. The woman wanted to get away from his as fast as possible, because of all the memories from the past. How had Kimberly convinced her to come was beyond her understanding.

"I'm staying at Kimberly's. Can you drop me there?"

"Actually, Kim has also asked me for a place you could crash at least for tonight. She didn't mention that?"

Great! Just what she needed. Kimberly probably did this on purpose.

"No. No, she didn't." Those were their last words until Jason's apartment. Trini just sat there looking at the window while the man tried finding the courage inside of him to say something else but couldn't.

The silence continued until Jason's apartment. When they arrived there, Trini paid no attention to the surroundings, instead started looking for a phone.

"Can I use your phone? My battery is dead."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to fix us something to eat now."

Jason went to the kitchen and started cooking. In the living room, Trini waited until Kimberly answered her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, hi to you too, Tri! I hope you had a nice flight!"

"Answer me."

"I'm sorry, but things got so out of hand and I couldn't get you to the airport, nor have you over today. And frankly, it will do you guys good. You need to set things straight. It's obvious you two still love each other."

"So, you set this up?"

"Well... yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

With that, Kim hung up the phone. Trini just sighed. Her friend wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Jason, Kim is picking me up tomorrow morning." she said while going to the kitchen to see what he was doing. He was cooking spaghetti. "This smells good."

"You'll see it doesn't just smell good. This is my specialty."

She laughed. Jason was never the best when it came to cooking, but he was trying to please his host.

"I'll make a salad, okay?"

"Sure."

They sat on the table to eat. She had to agree, the spaghetti tasted wonderful. Trini wanted Jason to know how much she missed him, but her pride wouldn't let her say anything.

"So, I bought something I know you love. Let me get it." He stood up, went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Maybe I should have served this with the dinner, but I wanted it to be a surprise." He went back to the kitchen.

Woot! Drinks! Just what she needed in a night like this. She then saw him coming back with lots of cheeses. He really was trying to please her.

"I remember we used to do this a lot back in Geneva. Sneak in a bottle of wine and buy some cheese at the market. I still don't know how no one has ever caught us in this." He laughed but she just looked at him, almost as if she wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I don't know that either."

"Hey! Trini, what's wrong? I know we haven't been really in touch, but... I'm trying here. The least you could do is try too." He was dead serious, his tone was almost scolding her.

"I don't want to talk about some things. I know you're trying and trust me, so am I." She sighed. "Let's just eat the cheese, drink the wine and see where this will take us, okay? And... thanks, Jase."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: First of all, thank you to all of you that are reviewing this. It makes me very happy to know you're enjoying it! So, this chapter has sex. If you don't like it, please skip the part where it happens. I'm gonna put it in ITALIC. You have been warned!

**All in its time**

**Chapter 3**

Two bottles and many pieces of cheese later, they were sitting in the sofa catching up like the old friends they were.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved going to Business school but nothing has made me happier than my dojo."

"I get you. I still work for the freaking Peace Conference. But now I'm the one organizing it. Can you believe it? Guess I just couldn't really put those days in Geneva past me."

"Tell you the truth, I still have a very fond memory of those days. When we were still friends. Why did it end?"

"Because of Emily. Remember her? How is she, by the way?" Trini's tone was hardly a friendly one.

"Oh, right! Emily... Well, I hope she's fine. We broke things off a few years ago. She wasn't the one for me. Too jealous."

"And yet, you shut me off because of her." The girl was sounding very angry.

"Yeah, I was an idiot. I missed you so much." Jason laughed and the former yellow ranger felt her knees give in. Thankfully, she was already sitting.

"I missed you too." she said with a tender voice.

Silence struck upon them again and dark-haired man decided to hold her. She looked at him and decided to go crazy. She still loved him after all this time. Of course, he didn't love her and what she was about to do would cement the end of their friendship, but she had to do it.

"I remember the most about one particular night in Geneva."

"What one particular night?" Jason knew what she was talking about. He too treasured this memory, their only night together. Normally, when he would think of that, instantly he would wonder what if he had stayed. Would they be a couple? Would they last?

"Your last night."

"Yeah, hard to forget that one. Do you think we'll get past that? I mean, we swore to not let this get in the way, but how could this NOT get in the way?"

"What do you mean?" Back in college, Trini had other friends and while no friendship was like hers and Jason before that night, she had one or two friends with benefits and nothing happened.

"Well, we were too friends. I mean, I knew you like the back of my hand."

You still do, she thought.

"I have to tell you. I was a gigantic chicken back then. I was utter and completely madly in love with you, Trini."

His brain screamed he still was in love with the long-haired woman he was holding.

"I was, too."

"Why didn't we date or something?"

"I think we were afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, of losing each other."

"You can never truly lose me."

When she heard his words, she kissed him. Almost instantly, he responded. It was a powerful kiss, like they were hungry for each other.

His hands started running up and down her long dark hair as he laid on the couch and put her on top of him. Her hands wandered around his chest and arms, feeling his muscles. Man, he was even hotter now than he was before, if that was possible!

"You're so hot!" Maybe it was the wine talking, but she was speaking everything she wanted.

"You're hot too!" The ex-leader's hands were now all over her body and it was driving them both insane. "Gosh, I missed this."

"Me too!" she said while Jason removed her light yellow blouse and kissed her neck. She gave him more access and he reached behind her ear, kissing and sucking it there. She moaned so sexy.

"Gosh, Trini. I'll do anything you want now. I don't know how you do this to me" This man was beyond drunk, he was drunk and horny for her.

"Then take all of my clothes and do me now."

_Jason was definitely liking drunk Trini. His mouth went to her breast and he licked all the skin that was showing there while taking off her bra. She made him remove his hands off of her, just to take off his red T-shirt. He grabbed her by her ass and stood up. She hugged him with arms and legs as they headed for the bedroom, never once stopping kissing each other._

_When arriving there, Jason put Trini in bed and started working on her jeans. In the meantime, he sucked on her left boob, which cause her to moan even louder. When they both realized, they were naked and he was sliding a finger on her entrance while rubbing her clit. Her moans became screams of pleasure and she came without even realizing._

_His satisfaction face was incredible – but not as incredible as her smile. He was happy he still knew her so well he could easily read her reactions._

_He removed his fingers and she was about to complain when she felt something bigger inside of her._

_He started moving in her, faster, urgent, like he needed to come inside of her._

_"You're so fucking wet."_

_Trini was happy he made her come, but she wanted to be more active, so she rolled them until Jason was lying and she was on top. Then the Asian woman started moving, riding him until he came. She laid next to him, hugging him, which he responded._

"I love you, Trini..." He whispered while falling asleep.

"I love you too." She whispered back and let sleep take her.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guys, you have NO idea how happy I am with all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks so much for that! The story is finished, I'm just not uploading all at once because I want to change some things, you know?
> 
> Anyway... Chapter 4 awaits!

**All in its time**

**Chapter 4**

The next day arrived too soon for the "friends" who had an earth shattering sex while drunk. Jason woke up first with a huge headache and saw the Asian beauty in his arms. He had never felt happier in his life, especially knowing he loved her and he finally had her. The red ranger just stood there stroking her hair until she woke up not even caring about the pain.

"Hey, you" she said when opened her eyes.

"Hi to you too. Sleep well?"

"Yeah... It was awesome! Best night in years. However, my head is hurting a lot right now."

"I'll go get some medicine. Stay here."

He kissed her and got up in his whole glory to get some headache medicine for both of them. Trini looked and saw what a handsome man he was. She then recollected what had happened the night before and realized she had confessed her feelings for him, though he probably didn't listen anyway. She had to escape that house. Kwan did not want to have a relationship with him. Not with all that baggage they shared. Not at the moment, when she lived in Boston and he lived in Angel Grove. She started looking for her clothes.

When the man got back, Trini was already half-dressed.

"Have you seen my bra and my blouse?"

"In the living room."

"Okay, thanks." She took the medicine out of his hands and walked to the other room. Jason grabbed his pants and underwear and followed her. They needed to sort a few things out and Trini didn't seem very up to it. However, in Jason's mind, it had to be done.

"So... What's next for us? Are we dating? Was this just two drunk people having sex?" He said while pulling his pants up.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. And I know I'm a big girl, but I'll have to blame this on the alcohol." Trini didn't even bother to look at his face to answer this, especially because if she did, he would know she was lying. Instead, she scanned his living room until she found her blouse and bra on the floor, next to his sofa.

"A mistake? Why? Do you have a husband and three kids you failed mentioning to me?"

"No! It's just that... I wanted my friend back."

"I can be your friend. I can also be your friend with benefits. It can be a good thing!"

Jason stepped closer to the woman in front of him and tried kissing her, only to feel her hand of his chest stopping him.

"No, Jase. Not for us."

"Why not, Tri?"

"Because we're not meant for this, okay?"

"But we work so well together. We have always worked so well together..." He came closer again, and put some of her hair behind her ear. The brunette turned her back to him and put on her light yellow blouse.

"Jason, we had sex. Was it incredible? Yes! But that was it!"

"So, this was just you taking advantage of me, then? Really, Trini?" he shouted to get her attention.

She turned screaming back. "Jason! That's not it and you know it!"

"Then please tell me 'cause I don't think I do!"

Trini tried collecting all her courage to tell him she loved him but she wanted to continue being his friend and take things slowly. For a single moment, she seemed to have forgotten where she stood. It was no longer his two bedrooms apartment, but in a different place inside her mind. When she got all her strength to say everything she wanted, Kimberly started honking with her car downstairs. So, the woman took a deep breath.

"Look, Kim's here. I've got to go."

"Trini, don't go. Not now. Call Kim, tell her I'll drop you off later, but please, don't go."

"Jason, I need to go." It was true, she needed to get away from him, this conversation was hurting both.

Being the stubborn man he was, he turned his back to her and said in a low tone - almost a whisper.

"If you go, don't bother talking to me again."

"Fine, have it your way. It was a pleasure meeting you and having you as both my friend and my first love, Mr Scott." Trini got her backpack and stormed off the apartment trying to hide her tears but by the time she reached Kimberly's car, the tears were all over her face.

"Oh, sweetie! What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong! That moron! That creep! Just get me out of here!"

"Yes, of course..."

Kimberly drove off at the same time, still not understanding what was wrong. Without them knowing, Jason saw everything through the window.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms Kwan." He said after closing the curtains.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I was very nervous about this chapter too. It felt like something was weird, but I can't really pinpoint what is it. Anyway, next chapter is the last one. I hope you like it!

**All in its time**

**Chapter 5**

Kimberly took Trini back to her place, feeling deeply sorry for what she had done. After calming her friend down, she started a conversation about it.

"Now, tell me. What happened?"

"We got drunk. We had sex. Again." Trini recollected the night before's facts in a disappointed tone.

"Whoa! Sex? You and Jason? And… "Again"? How come "again"?"

"Yeah, the first time was in Geneva, the night before he came back to Angel Grove."

"That was years ago! How come you never told ME that?"

"Because I didn't think I had to. Besides, I didn't know if he would enjoy it that very much... I hoped we would somehow be together and then he met Emily and we just stopped talking to each other..."

"So that's what happened! I'm sorry, sweetie! If I had known, I would never set you up with him."

"It's okay. I was stupid for thinking that would work. But, he was my first and I think I may have sugar-coated the whole experience."

"I know what you're saying... But what about now?"

"Now... Heck, he managed to look even better than before. He is a really amazing eye candy, I'll give him that. And the sex was incredible! He knew all the right places and how to drive me insane. He is a good pillow too. I missed the warmth of his body. When we were in Geneva, we would cuddle together to sleep all the time. His embrace always had the power to calm me down. If I could, I would sleep with him for the rest of my life."

"And what's stopping you?"

"Things were weird when you arrived. We were arguing, I just wanted him back as a friend. If we are supposed to be together, we will be and I don't know... I wanted things to go slowly..."

"That went downhill when you slept with him, huh? What were you arguing about?"

"He wanted to know if we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. I told him we sleeping together was a mistake. I never got to say everything I wanted, he never gave me that chance so I got angry and told him we were not meant to be. When you arrived, he told me to forget he ever existed if I left his house at that moment. And I left. I left him there. I left..."

Trini started crying again and Kimberly rushed into hugging her friend.

"Shh, shh, everything will work out. You'll see. Jason is a stupid man sometimes. You know that. Maybe he wanted to say one thing and that didn't come out like he wanted. Don't worry. Things will fall into their pieces. And if you and him were not meant to be, then why were you arguing? Are you sure he's not worth fighting for?"

Trini stopped for a moment to think when the phone rang, Kimberly answered.

"Hart residence."

"Hi Kim, it's Jason. Is Trini there?"

"Why do you care?"

"I screwed up things with her. Kim, I love her. I still love her. I was so stupid to her."

"Yeah, you were!"

"I wanna apologize. Can you clear the coast for me?"

"Listen, I can do that, but if she cries one more time because of you, I will hunt you down and castrate you myself, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kim. Look, I'm going over there. Wish me luck!"

Jason hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Wrong number."

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap. Didn't really sleep that well at night"

"Okay, Tri. I'll be in the living room."

50 minutes later, Trini was sound asleep after all the crying when the doorbell rang. She woke up with the insistent noise and saw a note next to her bed table saying Kim went groceries shopping.

"Perfect timing..." She reached the door and opened, finding Jason standing there.

"You forgot this at my place."

Looking in his hand, she saw her cellphone. She then caught movement in the other hand and saw a bouquet of yellow roses.

"These are for you. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's okay..."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah..."

Trini left the door open and went to the kitchen. He walked in the apartment and closed the door behind him.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last chapter is here! I would like to thank everybody who read this, reviewed this and I don't know, just enjoyed this. Special thanks to Lady Griddlebone =D. I hope you have liked the story. Like I said before, this was my first MMPR story and I hope I wasn't too OOC.
> 
> Well, that's it! Enjoy your last chapter! =D

**All in its time**

**Chapter 6**

He looked around Kimberly's place. It was just like her. He knew that, he helped her moving there. Carried all the heavy boxes. However, this wasn't about the apartment and he remembered that when he heard an angel's voice.

"So...? What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Look, Trini. I want to start over. I want us to get to know each other again. Let's put the past in the past - including last night. Please, just come out with me and we can pick up from there."

"Jase... I go out with you. We fall in love. I live in Boston, you live here. How would that work? Let's not fool each other, let's get real here."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. Why do you worry about things in advance? We can make this work out. And if I have to, I can sell my dojo and open another one there, or just get a desk job. Anything to be with you."

"But... your dojo is your dream, is what makes you the happiest in life. Why...?"

Jason came closer to her, close enough she could feel his breath. He held her right hand with his left one. She looked at that with a fragile look that gave him everything he wanted to know. Using his other hand, he put some of her hair behind her ear.

"You look so beautiful. I don't think I can resist anymore. Truth is I fell in love with you in Geneva and I never once stopped loving you. I forced myself, you know? But you are the one for me."

His grin was super sexy. Trini didn't know what to do.

"If you really don't want me, Tri, all you have to do is turn around by the count of three. One... Two..."

"Three." The woman kissed him. It was different from the ones they shared the night before, this was tender and filled with love.

"I love you too." She said when hugging him and supporting her head on his chest. He started caressing her hair.

"I want to take things slow. That's why I said us sleeping together was a mistake. Not because I didn't love you or because I regretted it. You never let me finish."

"I guess I did jump into the wrong conclusions."

"Yeah..."

"Do you still want to stay at Kimberly's?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at his face.

"Well, you are staying for only one week, so... I wanted to spend the maximum of time with you."

"And with me staying at your place, chances are you're going to get laid more, is that what you think, Rex?"

She pretended to get angry and he used his most sarcastic tone.

"Oh, my tigress. You just know me so well."

"I would love to stay at your place. But I want this to go slow. I don't want suffering for both of us."

"I know that. No one is going to suffer."

And so, Jason and Trini waited for Kimberly to return, which took almost 3 hours to happen and when it did happen, no groceries were there.

"Kim, I'm staying at Jason's, okay?"

"Really? We barely talked to each other!"

"You could come to my house and talk to her, you know?"

"I know, but that's a boy's place."

"Oh, Kim. How old are you again? 27? Or 14?"

"Nah! Just go, have fun. We can have lunch at Ernie's! Tomorrow, noon. Is that good for you?"

"Yes, it works for me."

"So, go, go, go! Have fun, enjoy!"

Kimberly was pushing the couple out the door when Trini turned and looked at her.

"By the way, when you say you're going to the groceries store, bring something back. I want details on that one tomorrow too!"

The couple laughed and left the small girl's place.

The week went well. Trini met with all her old friends, even Tommy, who stopped by Angel Grove just to see her and when she least expected, one week was over.

"I wish I could stay here forever."

"Then stay."

"What are you talking about, Jason?"

"Come live with me. I don't think I can live without waking up with you next to me anymore."

"But what about my job?"

"You're a lawyer, Trini. I could use one for the dojo and also, Zack was looking for a lawyer for his office. One of his associates is leaving. You don't need to hold on to Geneva anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll move in with you."

The couple kissed a lot and then she was back in Boston.

_Three weeks later..._

"Well, for someone who wanted things to go slow, you're going really fast, huh?"

"Kim, don't tease me. You're the one sneaking around with some guy and you refuse to share. Hold on." Trini changed the phone of position.

"Okay, putting my stuff in boxes and talking on the phone does not work out."

Suddenly she hears a knock on her door.

"Kim, someone is at my door. I've got to go. But hey, in less than a week I'll be there again. This time for good."

"Okay, you take care. See you in Angel Grove!"

Trini hung up the phone and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Special delivery for a Mrs Kwan-Scott!"

"It's only Kwan." She said while opening the door. When she looked, she saw him, with a very sly smile.

"But doesn't Kwan-Scott sound better?" Jason took her hand and simply put a ring on it.

"I think it does sound better..." The Asian looked at the diamond ring in her hands, smiled and then looked at the hunk in front of her who was looking very anxiously to her.

"Is that a proposal?" She played the dummy card. She knew it was his way of proposing. Jason was so courageous for some things, but when it came to her...

"It depends, are you saying 'yes'?" He was being bold, she would admit that later. He, on the other hand, was so nervous all he could think about was what would happen if she said no.

"Yes." Relief washed over him and all he could do was smile. For some reason, this feeling was worse than fighting Goldar.

"Then, it is. Now, are you letting me in?"

She let him in, they finished packing everything together and in 6 days, they were together in Jason's apartment back in Angel Grove engaged and happy like they never were before.


End file.
